Living Legacy
by Sorceress Zelda
Summary: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and their friends always hated Shinra and the Capitol, but their hatred is renewed when the 74th Hunger Games comes around. Cloud thinks that he and Tifa will never have to fight in that arena, but he might wrong... Rated T for violence and language, and possible AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Living Legacy**

**Chapter One**

"Shh…"

It's early in the morning of the Reaping, and a certain child has waken up screaming. This is that certain child's first Reaping ever, and just the thought of hearing her name scared her.

"Shh, Marlene. It'll be okay. They won't call your name…"

A woman cradles the poor trembling child in her arms, trying to soothe her. This woman hates the Reaping as much as them all. And sadly, last year they mad it so you were in the Reaping at a younger age. Now, you had your name in the drawing longer.

"I promise. This is your first Reaping… your name is only in there once…"

* * *

"Cloud~" Tifa's voice chirps trough my open window.

I roll over. It's really early in the morning! What does Tifa want?

"Don't tell me you forgot," Tifa sighs.  
"Forgot what?" I ask, not bothering to open my eyes.  
"We have food to get."

_Oh, yeah,_ I say to myself. _Hunting with the others._

"And today's the Reaping," I add out loud.  
"Ugh, don't remind me," Tifa groans.

I open my eyes to see Tifa sitting in my windowsill. She's wearing her usual, a white tank top, a black miniskirt, combat boots, and her black leather gloves. Her long brown hair is tied into a lose ponytail, and her brown eyes have that familiar look of annoyance.

We're tired of the capitol of our country, the city of Midgar, thinking that we are some… toys. All the things they do to us… it's despicable. But the thing that was the most hated, though, were their cruel Hunger Games. The concept of the Games were that twenty-four tributes will be called from a drawing -twelve boys and twelve girls- to fight to the death in an arena made specially just to make the fight-to-the-death get… I don't know… intense earlier.

Not only that, but they have this thing called Shinra Electronics Company. Using energy from our planet, the Planet, Shinra runs the electricity of everything on The Planet.  
Since Shinra has all the power of the world, and they won't let anyone else touch them. To make sure their untouchable, they have their own army, SOLDIER.

"Marlene was freaking out last night," Tifa says, smiling tiredly as she swung her legs over the windowsill so her legs are hanging into my house.  
"I don't blame her," I say, sitting up and running my fingers through my blonde hair.  
"Neither do I…" Tifa said.  
After awkward silence for a while, Tifa said, "Get dressed, then come meet us."

I nod, then Tifa swings her legs out of the windowsill, then leaves. I get up, get dressed, then leave the house, thinking.

A 1st Class SOLDIER killed both Tifa and my families, destroying almost all of our hometown, Nibelheim -District 12. And now, SOLDIERs are living in every District, being called Peacekeepers.

I used to be SOLDIER, but I quit when…  
A close friend of mine died in their Games.  
I walked through the old rundown town, heading toward the woods.

Shinra doesn't want us in the woods. Who knows why; they just… didn't. And they put an electric fence to keep the restrictions.

The thing was, the fence almost never had electricity running through it.

When I neared the woods, I stopped for a brief second to listen for the low hum of electricity running through the gate. Like always, there was no humming, so I ducked under the fence.

I walked over to a certain tree; it was hallow on the inside. That's where I hid my weapon, my Buster Sword. Weapons weren't allowed inside the city gates.

Stupid Shinra.

As soon as I grip the handle of the sword, I hear rustling in the leaves further in the woods. Intrigued, I follow the sound. What _is_ that?

I walk deeper into the woods, being careful not to scare the thing away. And when I see it, I don't believe my eyes.

A deer. A real, live deer.

I can't believe my luck! And on a Reaping day, too.

I duck behind a tree. If I want to kill that thing, it can't see me. I sit and wait, watching for the perfect time to attack. The deer stops for a second to get a drink in a small stream running through the woods, and I know that this is my chance. I point the tip of my blade at the animal, but then, loud footsteps are heard from behind me.

"Hey, Cloud? What're ya gonna do when you kill that thing?" a familiar voice called from behind me.

_Dammit, Barret!_ I curse mentally as the deer looks up, and then is gone.

"Aww~!" another familiar voice calls, "I wanted to see if he could actually kill it!"  
Yuffie jumps out from the tree above me, and turns angrily to Barret.  
"Meanie," she says, sticking out her tongue.  
"Oh, leave Cloud alone!" Tifa laughs, jumping off of a hill of rocks. Then she waved us over to her. "I have a surprise for you all," she smiled, and we all walked over to her.  
"Over here," she said, walking over to the other side of the rocks. We all followed her. The other side of the rocks was the farthest we've ever dared to go.

But on the other side of those rocks is the perfect view of the ruins of the old Midgar. Tifa sits down on an old log, then pats next her, showing that she wants us to sit down.  
I sat down on one side of her, Yuffie on the other side, Barret on the other side of me.

"Okay," Tifa says, reaching into the hunting bag she put our game in. Then, she pulls out two things wrapped in a napkin.

"Ooh," Yuffie says, "what's' that."  
"You're not going to believe this," Tifa says, picking up the object and unwrapping the napkin, "but look what I got."

My jaw drops when she let the napkin fall onto her lap, showing some bread.

"Oh my god," Yuffie says, making a grab for the bread (Tifa pulls it out of the way), "is that real?"  
"It better be!" Barret says.  
"Oh," Tifa laughs, "they're real alright."

She unwraps the other piece of bread, then she splits them each in half, giving each of us a ha of one, and keeping one for herself.

"Wait," Barret says before any of us can take us about, "happy Hunger Games…"  
"…And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Yuffie and Tifa say in a mocking tone, then Tifa counts down from three, and at "one", we all take a bite.

* * *

**A/N: Hello**

**What'd'ya think? **

**I'm gonna do a quizzy thingy. I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer the question by Reviewing.**

**The Question is: Who do you think Cloud's friend who died in the Games is?**

**I'll answer the question in the next chapter. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Living Legacy**

**Chapter** **Two**

"Marlene!" I called when I got back home. I took off my gloves and put them in my pocket, then walked into the room where Marlene was sitting. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck and a tan skirt, and matching sneakers.

"Aw~!" I cooed. "You look so pretty! But let's braid your hair."

I sat down behind her and began braiding her hair, and as I did so, she said, "I have something for you to wear, too!"

"Oh…" I said.

For the Reaping, you always had to dress up… nice, I guess? I always had to wear a dress that I wasn't really comfortable in. Today was no exception. On my bed, there was a blue long dress spread out. I sighed, but put it on anyway.

"There," Marlene smiled, satisfied with how I looked, "now you're pretty too!" I laughed, but then she added, "I wish I looked like you."  
"No," I said, sitting next to her, "I wish I looked like you!"

Then, that sound rang though the air; the sound that meant it was time for the Reaping. Marlene gasped and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms back around her whispering, "It'll be fine, Marlene."

The sound rang through the air again, so I let go of Marlene, and we left the house to head for the square.

There was an ocean of people streaming to where we held the Reaping, but through the crowd, I spotted Barret.

"Marlene," I said, getting down onto one knee to talk to her, "your dad's right there. Do you want to give him a hug before the Reaping?"

Marlene nodded, then ran to where Barret stood. She hugged his legs, and he kneeled down to hug her back, then he told her to come back to me.

Finally, we walked to the table where we had to sign in. The Peacekeepers pricked your finger, then had you press it down on a chart under your name. When Marlene saw them prick on child's finger, fear filled her eyes, and she froze. I gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out of the way.

"It's okay, Marlene," I told her, "this is where we sign in, they're going to prick your finger, take a little bit of blood…"  
"Blood…?" Marlene asked.  
"Just a little, doesn't hurt that much. You sign in, then go sit with the little kids. I'll find you in a minute."

Marlene nodded, then got in line to sign in. I was a few people behind her, but I watched her the whole time. She flinched when they pricked her finger, but didn't seem like she wanted to get away from them. Then, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Next," the SOLDIER said, and I put my hand out to him. A barely noticed when they pricked my finger, and soon I was done, so went off to find Marlene.

After I saw her, I smiled at her, once again telling her it would be fine, then I went to my age group.

The District 12 escort, Effie Terrell, beamed at all of people gathered. As soon as the whole town was there, she addressed all of the people in the Reaping. I zoned out most of what she was saying, keeping my eyes on Marlene. Then, I heard her say the words, "…special presentation all the way from the Capitol!"

My eyes fell on Yuffie, and she smiled and mouthed the words, "War, terrible war."

I grinned back as the speakers around the square boomed with the same words, just in a different voice.

"War, terrible war…"

On a screen came the familiar video, showing people training with, hurting, and even killing others.

"…each District will offer one courageous man and woman to represent they're District in the annual Hunger Games. These men and women will Fight to The Death…"

I sighed, zoned out the words, and just paid attention to the Capitol's anthem playing in the background.

Soon, the voice and music died down, and Effie said, "Now, time to draw the names. But let's do something else for a change. Instead of ladies first, let's do a man first.

She walked over to the ball of paper, fingered around in it, then pulled a piece out. Then, she walked back to the microphone, opened up the paper, and read out loud, "Cloud Strife."  
"What?" I asked. "Cloud…?"

I looked around in the crowd for my childhood friend, but he was already walking to the stage, a group of Peacekeepers making sure he didn't try to escape.

As soon as he walked up to the stage and stood next to Effie, I noticed the anger flaring in his aqua-colored eyes.

"Ooh," Effie said, noticing those same eyes, "are those Mako eyes?"

Cloud nodded.

"Oh, so we have an ex-SOLDIER in our Games this year! How wonderful!"

_Oh yeah,_ I thought to myself sarcastically, _it _is_ wonderful that an ex-SOLDIER is going to die._

"Now it's time for the ladies~!" Effie smiled, walking to the ball of female names. She once again fingered around, picked out a piece, then walked back to her microphone. I didn't notice how nervous I was until she opened up the paper and read, "Marlene Wallace."

I almost had a heart attack. Not Marlene…

There was no movement in the crowd from where Marlene was.

"We'll," Effie said, "come on up~!"

I finally spotted Marlend walking slowly through her age group, so much fear in her brown eyes that I couldn't stand it.

"Marlene!" I screeched, running from my spot, trying to get to her. Peacekeepers grabbed my arms so I wouldn't get to her as I screamed, "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

As soon as they heard me scream the second time, they let me go.

"I volunteer as Tribute," I said firmly, then I ran to where Marlene was crying.  
"Sh, Marlene," I said, "go find your dad…"  
"No!" Marlene hollered through her tears.  
"It's okay, Marlene. Just go find your dad…"  
"No!" she hollered again.  
"Marlene. Go find your dad."

This time, Yuffie came and grabbed Marlene's hand and began leading her away.

"Tifa!" Marlene cried, trying to get out of Yuffie's grasp.  
"Marlene!" I called back, about to tell Marlene it would be fine, when I felt SOLDIER grab my shoulder.

I willingly had them lead me up to the stage, and barely heard Effie say, "How interesting! An ex-SOLDIER and a volunteer! What's your name, dear?"

"Tifa… Lockhart…" I said slowly, my eyes falling on Marlene, who was crying in Barret's arms.  
"And how do you know that girl?"  
"I… watch over her while her father's working in the coal mines…"  
"Ah… everyone, give a hand to District 12's first volunteer, Tifa Lockhart!"

Effie began clapping, but she was the only one. I looked around at the silent crowd, and as I did, a girl in the front row kissed three of of her finger tips, then raised them. One by one, people began doing too. Soon, everyone gathered in the square had raised three of their finger tips.

"Well…" Effie said, then turned around. "You two, shake hands."

I put my hand out to Cloud, and he grabbed it and squeezed it as we shook. Then, we let go as Peacekeepers ushered us into the nearby Justice Building.

* * *

I sat in a room in the Justice Building, waiting for people to come to wish me goodbye.

"You have three minutes," a Peacekeeper told someone there to visit me.  
I looked up to see Marlene standing in the doorway.  
"Marlene…" I muttered. Marlene ran up and hugged me, and I held her tight as she cried on my shoulder.  
"Why did you volunteer?" she asked.  
"Because. Marlene, I promise I'll win."  
"But Tifa," Marlene said, letting go of me, "does that mean you have to kill Cloud?"

She was right. Cloud would have to die for me to win… I dreaded what I was about to say, but I said it anyway.  
"…Maybe someone else will kill Cloud first…"

Marlene and I sat in silence for a while, then Marlene pulled something put of her pocket. It was a beautiful pin, with a bird called a Mockingjay on it"To keep you safe…" she said.

"Your time is up," the SOLDIER said, opening the door.  
"I'll win," I whispered in Marlene's ear as she left, "I promise."

* * *

"You have three minutes," a SOLDIER told someone at my door. I looked up, and it was Barret.  
"Cloud," he said, "I think either you or Tifa could win this."

I shrugged.

"How do we know? We don't know what the other Tributes are like-"  
"Get your hands on a sword or somethin'," Barret inturrupted.  
"And if I don't?"  
"You will. You have Mako in you. You can run faster than most of the other Tributes; you can get there first."

* * *

Someone else came in. It was Yuffie.

She walked over to me.

"That. Was. Awesome," she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"How you volunteered! District 12 had a volunteer! Tifa, you're so awesome!"  
"Thank you…?" I said.  
"And Cloud, too! I actually think District 12 will finally have a winner! Isn't that great?"

I smiled.

"Yeah…" I said.

I was glad Yuffie was so confident in us, but there was something about what she said that bothered me. She wasn't talking about me.

Yuffie smiled, and then she ran out the door to visit Cloud.

I turned and began to look out the window, and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I gripped the window, praying that they would stop shaking. I heard heavy footsteps outside the door. I turned and was about to close the door, when someone else opened it up and immediately hugged me.

"Barret!" I cried as he squeezed me so tight that I swore that my back was going to break.  
"Thank you," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! The answer to last chapter's question is: Zack!**

**Someone answered it (and answered it correctly) but I can't remember his/er pen name :3. Sorry, and thank you for reading!**

**Until next chap!**


End file.
